shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The ultimate clash! The Shinigami Vs The Wind God
As the Kaze pirates were getting ready for their next adventure on an island on the Grand Line.Shiro and Ryusen remained on the ship looking for potential opponents for Shiro.As they were looking in the recent pile of Wanted Posters.One in particulary interested Shiro.He picked it up and hung it in his room. Shiro: This guy looks interesting!He's going to be my next target. Ryusen: You sure?He doesn't look that strong.And his bounty isn't really high either. Shiro: He is! I can see it in his eyes! Lets set out to find this guy! Ryusen: '''But we don't know where he is. '''Shiro: Well , telll everyone to finish up and get ready to look for Draco D. Drautic! The Dreaded Pirates are also looking through their wanted posters, Drautic in particular isn't happy about his poster. Drautic: Man, I look like some wuss in that damn poster! Akira: Hahahaha! It'll only attract okama bount hunters... Dasher: I'm sure of that! Austinato: Quit it you two, we're still running out of supplies, all of you can't eat three meals a day. Senshin: It can't be helped, with Mayuko's cooking, we can't help ourselves~!! Mayuko: Oh stop it you! Bizkit: Whatever, let's jsut get to the nearest island and get some food, It's time for a celebration. After recieving intel on Draco D. Drautic's whereabouts the Kaze pirtaes set out with the intention of meeting and fighting Draco D. Drautic. Shiro: '''How long will it take to get there? '''Aoi: Uhm,about one hour Shiro: EHHHH????!!! Aoi: You're the one who wanted to meet him!So be patient! After an hour of sailing they arrive on the island where the Dreaded pirates where.The moment they arrived two people jumped from the deck on to the island. Shiro: Oi , Oringo what are you doing?I'm the one who's going to fight Draco D. Drautic! Oringo: '''So what?I want to fight someone too!Don't hog all the opponents just because you're the captain! '''Shiro: Ok,let's make this interesting,whoever finds him first will get to fight him ,good? Ready...set....GO!!!! Both of them suddenly dissappeared. Meanwhile, the Dreaded pirates are seen carrying yet another large pile of supplies. Drautic got bored and left to amuse himself. '' '''Drautic': Oh, looks like they're giving out free samples of this island's delicious tarts... Saleslady: 'Go ahead, sir! It's free, you can eat to your heart's content. With that, Drautic took a bite and his eyes widened, he grasps his cheeks and eats more. '''Drautic: '''Man, these tarts are the best! I should buy some and give them back to my crew! ''Shiro just happened to pass by and quicly rushed to the tart stand.As he was stuffing his mouth, he noticed that there was someone next to him.Shiro saw one tart which seemed larger then the rest,he reached his arm towards the tart.The person next to him quickly snatched it. '''Shiro: Hey that was my tar- He then turned his head towards the stranger. Shiro: Ah!Its you!! Meanwhile on the other side of the island.Oringo was searching for a potential opponent. Oringo: Damn, i just can't find anybody! As he was walking around the island he suddenly bumped into somebody none other than the Dreaded pirate's Lexikon. Lexikon: '''Watch where you're going you fool. ''Oringo recognizes Lex as the "Dynamo" bounty hunter. He quickly glared at Lex with an intention to fight. '' '''Oringo: So, I never thought I'd find the "Dynamo" bounty hunter here... Lexikon: Hmmm, I was hoping i'd have a quiet vacation... But what the hell. Oringo: Heh! Oringo then charged towards Lexikon to deliver a powerful kick , sending Lexikon flying for a fair distance. Category:Putridas Category:Firefist553 Category:Dreaded Pirates Category:Kaze Pirates Category:Collaboration Category:Stories